maiotomefandomcom-20200214-history
Takumi Tokiha
' to in }} Takumi Tokiha (鴇羽 巧海 頭忠頼 Tokiha Takumi no Kami Tadayori) is the Prince of Zipang. Short Translated Biography Takumi Tokiha CV: 高橋裕吾 Takahashi Yūgo He is the prince of the country Zipang at the end of the eastern territories. He's gentle and a really kind person and has a faible health, and he has to take medicines for it. He got separated from his older sister and went to Windbloom to look for her.Mai Otome Official Website Appearance Takumi has a bit messy brown hair with two large strands pointing upwards, and smaller strand in the middle of the large ones. Two long bangs falling on the sides of his face, and his hair reaches down to his nape. Takumi's forehead are covered with his bangs, and his eyes are purple like his sister's, albeit darker. He wears a blue, long sleeved shirt and a green jacket similar to a Happi, only with shorter sleeves and shorter ends. On the eyelet area of the green jacket, an orange Mitsutomoe can be seen. The clothing is secured by a brown belt tied on his waist, where a small bag is attached on the back. The bag contains a short scroll like item that is colored white on the middle, and has a yellow color on its both ends. He also has grey pants that is tucked inside his brown boots with yellow sole and tip. Personality Takumi is a kind, soft-spoken, often seen smiling and is a very nice person, to the point that his kindness is sufficient to make Akira worry, and self-admitted that he received a scolding from Mai in the past. He also has a tendency to apologize a lot.Mai Otome Anime: Episode 12 Despite being a Prince, he has understanding towards the people's situation and feelings, and has concern for their well being. He doesn't show any hesitation expressing his concerns, evidently when he points out about the poverty existing in Wind and Mashiro's duties as a queen, and telling Natsuki that he wont involve Zipang in the affairs of the south.Mai Otome Anime: Episode 12 Akira mentioned that he was always so close to his sister, a hint that the two share a very deep bond with each other.Mai Otome Anime: Episode 12 History Nothing is explored about Takumi's past, but according to Iori, he has a congenital stomach disease. Plot Windbloom Invasion Arc Somewhere after Mashiro finished changing, Mikoto falls on top of her, causing the queen to collapse. Takumi then approaches her, asking if she's alright. Having no response at all, he drags Mashiro on an alley somewhere.Mai Otome Anime Episode 11 Later, as Mashiro wakes up, she questions her location, then notices that Mikoto is playing with Takumi. As she calls to her cat, Mikoto and Takumi looks at her. Takumi smiled, and said that Mahsiro's finally awake, goes inside the shelter and inquires if Mashiro is hurt. Mashiro responds that she's okay, then her stomach growls. Takumi then says that she's certainly okay, that caused Mashiro to pull off an annoyed face. He then invites her outside. Outside, Mashiro inquires about the place; but Takumi apologizes, saying that he just arrived from another country, but he knows that they're on the Wind city. His answer shocks Mashiro, but as she sees her castle, she's convinced, but her face turns gloomy, as the place turns out to be a slum under a bridge in Wind. Takumi tells her not to make such face, as the people living on the place is kind, as he carries two bowls of soup. As they sit their selves somewhere, Takumi asks why Mashiro isn't eating hers, and comments on how good it is. The queen responds that she doesn't have an appetite, and gives it to Mikoto. Their attention was then caught by voice, saying how could Mashiro waste food like that. As they turn their sight at their back, it turns out to be a kid. The kid then says that she has seen Mashiro somewhere; but Mashiro turns his back on to the kid and denies, saying that she just arrived from another country, and says that she's from Artai. Takumi then mentions that he haven't asked for Mashiro's name yet. He introduces himself as Akira Okuzaki, while Mashiro identifies herself as Nina Wáng. Mashiro then stands up and states that she'll be going, bids her farewell and leaves, as Takumi, Mikoto and the kid stares at her. She returns quickly however, asking how she would get up from her location. On a overpass, Takumi asks if Mashiro's okay with her own. The queen tells her not to worry, since Wind is like her backyard. The statement confuses Takumi, since Mashiro said she came from another country. Mashiro smiles and confesses that what she said is a lie, and she would tell him his true identity and runs, telling Takumi to follow. They stopped in front of a building with a huge poster of the Windbloom's queen, and tells Takumi to look at it, but the poster is being pulled up by Aoi, Sakomizu and three other men. As Takumi catches up, with the poster gone, he asks which poster Mashiro is referring. The disappearance shocks her, then proceeds on saying that today is her birthday. With that said, Takumi spots a stall that sells flowers, rushes in there and buys a piece. He then hands it to Mashiro then greets her a happy birthday. Mashiro then tells him he has a nerve to give him a single flower and call it a present. Takumi apologizes, saying that he already spent the last of his money to purchase the flower, but Mashiro scolds him for being too nice. Takumi laughs at Mashiro's scolding but apologizes shortly, and says that it reminds him of something, and asks if isn't it a great thing to have your birthday celebrated with someone, and says that he'll be going. As Takumi is about to leave, he is halted by Mashiro, saying that if he's really adamant to walk her home, then she wont mind. He then steps back, puts the flower on Mashiro's ear, and smiles, causing the queen to blush. Later, Takumi, along with Mashiro played to their heart's content on Wind. Somewhere, the two sit their selves on a bench. Mashiro speaks up and mentions that Takumi came from another country. As she looks at to him, she sees that Takumi drinks his medicine, and he mentions that it is his last one. The queen inquires if Takumi is feeling bad, but he dismisses the questions by saying that he's fine. Mashiro then asks the purpose of Takumi's trip, and Takumi says that he came to Wind in a search of someone, even though he's aware that he wont find the person there anymore. He adds that he wants to see himself what that person saw and felt in the city. Mashiro asks on who the person is, and Takumi responds that it is the person who scolded him for being too nice, his older sister. Somewhere, Takumi thinks that they should go back now, but Mashiro persists for them to be together a little more, but Takumi apologizes and says that he imagines that everyone is looking for him, and he already saw enough of the city. Mashiro then asks if Wind is a great country; Takumi tells her that it is, but still calls her Nina. As Mashiro were to reveal her real name, she is interrupted by Takumi, and says that his main concern is the queen, as there are more important things for her to do, but celebrates her birthday and having the castle rebuilt instead, then tells her to think of the slums under the bridge. Mashiro blames them for not working, but Takumi responds by saying that they can't, since there's no work and it is uncertain if they can have a bread for tomorrow. Mashiro then says that if they cannot eat bread, then they can have candy, then sticks out the one she's holding. Takumi says that she's fortunate, causing Mashiro to tremble and say that Takumi doesn't understand anything about him, but he responds that he understand, and he has to understand. He then grasps on his stomach and falls on his knees. Akira then sees Takumi suffering in pain. She brings out three pieces of kunai from her back and charges towards Mashiro, but Nina hits Akira with her baton. Mashiro then calls out to Nina, making Takumi to be shocked, then Nina grabs her away from Takumi. Akira tells the three to back off, and reveals the true identity of Takumi, who is the eldest son of the shogun of Zipang. Mashiro, obviously in shock, asks if he's the Prince. Takumi just responds by giving a gaze but turns away shortly. Akira then inquires about Takumi's condition, but Takumi gives no response and just breathes heavily. Akira then grabs one of the medicine, places it inside her mouth and passes it on to Takumi, shocking the three. The Prince then thanks Akira, and apologizes for making her worry. Iori, along with Shizuru arrives after their battle, and reveals that Takumi has an illness. At Garderobe, now dressed as the real Prince, Takumi talks about Otome and expresses his concerns as well with Natsuki. He addresses things but Natsuki manages to counter them, but she was unable to give a response when Takumi brought up about the Fire Stirring Ruby. Continuing, he adds that he didn't come to Wind to have an Otome or seek marriage, but to declare that Zipang wont intervene on Western Nations. He then apologizes to the Headmistress. The next day, Natsuki tells the Prince that Mashiro wont be able to see him off since she's not feeling well. Takumki responds that he felt bad about the things he said to Mashiro, and relays a message, saying that he had a great time and hopes that she would become a great queen. Natsuki then questions Takumi something about Mai, but he simply averts his gaze and smiles. He then bids his farewell to Arika and Nina who's seeing him off, saying that he may come back to Wind again. Otome War Arc Takumi, now united with her older sister, Mai, for how many years of not being together, is seen sitting beside her and wears a very cheerful smile, attending Mashiro's speech as she delivers her pledge to her citizens, and witnesses the castle's touch up as well.Mai Otome Anime: Episode 16 Quotes *(To Mashiro Blan de Windbloom) "Do not make such face. The people here are all very kind." *(To Mashiro Blan de Windbloom) "I was always scolded for being a too nice person." *(To Mashiro Blan de Windbloom) "But my main thoughts are of the queen. She's celebrating her birthday and having her castle rebuilt, when there are more important things for her to do. For example, think of that place where you woke up. About the lives of the people there." *(To Mashiro Blan de Windbloom) "They can't work. They can't find jobs. They're not sure if they'll have bread tomorrow, so some kids resort to stealing." *(To Mashiro Blan de Windbloom) "You're very fortunate, I see." *(To Natsuki Kruger) "Even though it is to guarantee safety, I'm uneasy with the idea of burdening girls with the tremendous technology of the past and the fate of a nation." *(To Natsuki Kruger) "But because of such great power, everyone wants an Otome. And the Otome who must answer to these demands will suffer." Trivia *Instead of his name being spelled in Katakana like most characters, he, along with Mai retains the same kanji chatracters they have on the Mai-HiME anime. *The manga and anime have different versions of Takumi: **In the manga, he is named "Takumi XIII" while "Takumi Tokiha" in the anime. **In the manga, he is the King of Cardair, whereas he is a Prince in Zipang. **In the manga, he is seen sitting on a wheelchair, whereas he can walk freely in the anime. **The sibling relationship that he shares with Mai in the anime is non-existent in the manga. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male